Wheel of Death
by Ryker Strom
Summary: Sebastian Smythe and Ferris wheels don't mix.


_**A/N:** This fic is based on a two-word prompt by Kara. The prompt is "Ferris wheel" and I'm **dedicating this to her** (for being the lovely person and friend that she is) and I'm also **dedicating this to everyone who may not have been having the best times lately** (I hope I've tagged you all). **To my dear readers, if you like this, please review and rec it**! Also, I have a Tumblr and I'd be honored if you can follow me there. I can be found at "rykerstrom . tumblr . com"._

* * *

WHEEL OF DEATH

He could do this. Sebastian knew he could. It wasn't that hard really. It was a five-minute ride, ten minutes at most. Surely ten minutes wouldn't be so bad? But then why were his hands sweating? Fuck, his hands were really sweating, so was his back. It was night time so there was no way this could be from the heat. Hell, it was actually a cool night tonight; so no, the sweating was definitely not from the heat.

Sebastian Smythe refused to believe that he was – God forbid – afraid. Sebastian Smythe wasn't afraid of anything, most definitely _not_ a Ferris wheel. Well, he hated it, but it wasn't his fault that he valued his life, right? The whole structure just seemed so flimsy. Seriously, would it kill those engineers to put more railings and a cage around the carts? Sebastian clenched his jaws tight in distaste of the predicament he was in. Well, Blaine wanted to do this, so as long as Blaine was happy, it would be worth it.

So right, ten minutes. He could do this. Ten minutes on a Ferris wheel with Blaine. Sebastian just had to pretend and hold on tight. This wasn't hard at all, Sebastian Smythe would be okay. Except why was it that the damn wheel seemed to grow in size the closer they approached it? Sebastian could've sworn it didn't look so imposing before. He felt a tug on his hand and looked down at Blaine.

"What?"

"You weren't listening." Blaine gave his hand a squeeze. "I was saying let's get dinner after this. There's a nice little diner nearby."

"Yeah, sure." Sebastian was glad that they hadn't eaten yet. He certainly couldn't guarantee whether he would be able to withhold the content of his stomach once he got onto the damn wheel.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sebastian forced out a smile and picked up his pace. If he looked like he was eager, then Blaine wouldn't suspect anything. Besides, best just to get this ride over and done with.

"I'm so excited about this! They say you can get the panoramic views of Lima and Westerville from the top." Blaine chatted on excitedly. "And you know, for fifteen minutes, this is a really good deal."

"Fif-fifteen minutes?" Sebastian was hoping perhaps he had misheard and that Blaine actually meant five minutes. They arrived at the Ferris wheel and sat down in the next cart. "Did you just—"

"All right folks," the amusement park attendant tried to get their attention. "Don't stand up while you're in the cart. Don't lean out, don't jump. Make sure your seat belts are secured and hold onto the railing."

"Got it!" Blaine peered over the edge of the cart in excitement as the wheel started to move.

"Fifteen minutes or five?" Sebastian asked again, even though at this point it really didn't matter anymore considering they were off the ground and _holy hell_, they were definitely a bit too high off the ground for Sebastian's liking.

"Fifteen. The wheel is pretty big so it takes longer to spin." Blaine beamed happily. "It's been a while since I've been on the Ferris wheel. They had to close it down for maintenance a month ago."

"And why's that?" Sebastian hoped that his voice wasn't shaking.

"Oh, it's oldest ride in the whole park, don't you know?" Blaine searched his pockets for his camera. "They certainly don't want to become Okpo Land."

"Ok-what?" Sebastian gripped the railing tightly as a gust of wind made their cart shook a little.

"It's an amusement park in Korea. There were several fatalities and the owner disappeared." Blaine explained. "It's just all around really sad."

Sebastian wanted to acknowledge Blaine but it was really difficult to concentrate when they were still ascending in height. Sebastian risked a glance downward and immediately regretted his decision.

"Jesus Christ!" He muttered under his breath.

"You okay?" Blaine seemed to have noticed something was amiss.

"I'm fine. I think I just bit my tongue." _That's a lame excuse._ Sebastian berated himself for his unconvincing explanation.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Blaine didn't seem convinced.

"Of course I'm okay. You want me to take a photo?" _Keep yourself occupied. Don't think of the height. Don't think of the fact that this stupid piece of shit had to be maintained a month ago and that it could potentially malfunction and kill you any moment. Don't think of anything. _

"No, I have a better idea!" Blaine scooted closer and rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder. Blaine turned the camera around and held it away at arm's length. As Blaine pressed down on the shutter, the Ferris wheel suddenly came to a stop.

"Holy fuck!" Sebastian yelped just as the flash went off. "What the hell just happened?"

"Sebast—"

"It stopped!" Sebastian looked around and felt a wave of nausea hitting him as he realized they were currently at the highest point in the entire ride. Dread overcame Sebastian as every worst case scenario flooded his mind. This was not good. There was a breakdown on the Ferris wheel and they were probably all going to die. And fuck, did their cart just swayed? "What the hell?"

"Calm down!" Blaine's hand found Sebastian's and held it tightly. "Listen—"

"I thought you said they fixed this thing!" This was so not good, the Ferris wheel was still not moving. What if the maintenance work wasn't done properly? Worse yet, what if the screws that held the cart together were rusted and loose? The cart could break apart and both him and Blaine could plummet to their untimely deaths. Holy shit! They were not on any ordinary Ferris wheel, this was the fucking Wheel of Death! And Goddamit, they were way too beautiful and too young to die! "This isn't fixed!"

"Come on, it's nor—" Blaine tried again.

"Babe, we're thousands feet mid-air!" Sebastian gestured at the height and found himself gripping the railing again when the cart swayed. "We're stuck on the Wheel of Death! This thing is broken. We're seriously fucked. We—"

It took Sebastian a few moments to register what was happening. One moment he was still trying to explain to his boyfriend the grave danger that they were in and that they should probably consider doing a video recording of their last will; and the next moment he had an armful of Blaine, who had pressed his lips pressing firmly against Sebastian's and was kissing him with a fervor that Sebastian had never experienced before. Sebastian wanted to bring his arms up and around his boyfriend, and that was when he realized Blaine was already a step ahead of him. Blaine had his arms around Sebastian's neck, his body slotted tightly against Sebastian's as Blaine deepened the kiss. Sebastian closed his eyes and allowed himself to get lost in the moment. After all, if he was going to die from a horrible fall, then he was going to enjoy all the kisses he could get out Blaine while he still could.

Somewhere in the midst of their kissing, Blaine's hands had found their way under Sebastian's shirt. But Sebastian wasn't complaining. Hell, now that he thought about it, spending his final moments on Earth making out and groping Blaine Anderson in public was actually a fabulous idea. He bit back a moan when one of Blaine's hands dipped into the front of his pants. Well, that was certainly unexpected, but people did unexpected things when they were about to die, right? Sebastian pushed that morbid thought away again and decided that he was going to enjoy this, because if Sebastian Smythe was going to die, he sure as hell wanted to have an orgasm before that happened.

But suddenly, Blaine pulled back.

"Wha-?"

"We're almost on the ground." Blaine was an image of debauchery. His lips were swollen from the kiss, his hair disheveled, bowtie completely undone and the top few buttons of his shirt were missing.

_Damn, he looks hot! _Sebastian wanted to pull Blaine back into his arms, but just as Blaine said, they have reached the ground. Blaine hopped off the cart with little effort and much to Sebastian surprise and chagrin, his boyfriend turned around and held out his hand with a soft smile on his face. Sebastian hesitated for a moment before taking Blaine's hand and stepped off, his legs feeling somewhat unsteady from the recent ordeal.

"You could've told me, you know?" Blaine spoke up first, breaking the silence. "I didn't know you don't like ferris wheels."

Somewhere in the back of Sebastian's mind, he was thankful that Blaine chose the words "don't like" as opposed to "scare of", because the latter was exactly what it was.

"They just seem … shabbily constructed." Sebastian knew he was mumbling, but he felt bad. Blaine had looked forward to the ride and he had ruined it. "I just—I thought it'd be okay once I got on. I didn't think it'd break down on us."

"It didn't break down," Blaine clarified. Sebastian was somewhat relieved that his boyfriend didn't appear very upset. "It was supposed to stop for a few minutes so that people can take photos."

The mention of photos made Sebastian feel guilty again. "Shit! I'm sorry, B. We didn't get any photos."

"We did." Blaine grinned and held up the camera. "I think this one is more than enough."

It was the photo they took right before the ferris wheel ground to a halt. Blaine had his head resting on Sebastian's shoulder as though it belonged there, while Sebastian looked like a deer caught in the headlight.

"I look like an idiot in there." The camera had captured the exact moment when Sebastian had his panic attack.

"I think you look cute." Blaine hooked his arm through the crook of Sebastian's elbow as they walked toward the exit. "It'll be our Kodak moment. Seriously, I couldn't have asked for a better picture."

"I mean, I'm sure I can go back up there now that I've gone up once." In spite of his words, the thought of going back up to that altitude made Sebastian's stomach turn. "You sure you don't want take more photos of the night scenery?"

"I have a much better idea, actually." Blaine leaned closer to Sebastian, his arm unhooking itself from Sebastian's and snaked its way around Sebastian's waist instead. "My boyfriend has been very brave so I think he deserves a little special award after our dinner date."

"Really?" It wasn't very frequent that Blaine made the first move.

"Oh yeah." Blaine's fingers were now making very distracting circles on Sebastian's side. "I want to finish our little session on the ferris wheel. You know, get you all worked up and then take you apart with a little something something."

"Jesus Christ, B …" Sebastian let out a low whistle. This was certainly new and unexpected. "Well then, I definitely won't say no to that."

As they walked out of the amusement park, Sebastian decided that ferris wheels weren't so bad after all.

(END)

* * *

_**Addendum:** Okpo Land was an amusement park in South Korea and was known as one of the creepiest abandoned amusement parks in the world. Ever since its opening, there had been several mysterious fatalities. The final fatality happened when one of the duck rides derailed and a child was killed. The owner disappeared under mysterious circumstances afterwards and the park was abandoned. The amusement park had been recently torn down and they were planning on building a hotel in its place._


End file.
